


In the right hands all sing

by foxnotfox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Interrogation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxnotfox/pseuds/foxnotfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was caught but he wound't spit a word. Better leave it to Commander Erwin to break the little wild beast and bring it closer to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the right hands all sing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> First publish fic here so i'm really nervous! I apologize for grammatical errors, I know I have many, but English is not my first language, nor the second. So please be nice :)
> 
> I have only watched the Anime, so i think there's no spoilers here. I used the begin of "A choice with no regret", but i changed as i went writing haha
> 
> I love Levi, I love him too much and so I love getting him in the worst possible situations. I'm probably sick. Oh well. Enjoy the smut and let me know if you guys want more ;)

He was caught.

 

One day that would happen. It was no illusion for him that he would not live long. That he would not escape the consequence of his acts. A life of stealing, fighting, murdering, doing anything that would make him survive.

 

But the justice in this world didn’t care for what reason people did those bad things. Well, he didn’t care either. He didn’t care for what fucking rules society lived. It wasn’t his rules. He wound’t be able to survive on that rules. So he made new ones. And the first one was that he would never EVER trust those militaries shits.

 

“So is he the criminal from the undergrounds?”

 

“Yeah, fucking low life. Just making our life more difficult.”

 

Especially those Military Police. In his personal hierarchical pyramid of shit people they were in second, just behind the nobles. Even his enemies who tried to kill him every day was worth more than those hypocrites defenders of justice. Right now he couldn’t see them, not with a fucking bag on his head, but he just knew what they were. He heard steps coming closer and then a pull in his scalp.

 

“Why are we keeping this dirty thing here?”

 

“Survey wants to interrogate him.”

 

“Tsk, they losing their goddamn time.”- He yanked the head of the prisoner and stepped away. “We cound’t even make him spit his name. And we beat the hell out of him.” – The guy smirked as if remembering good times.”- Wasn’t it, thug?”

 

The hand was back, pulling his hair hard. That sadistic fucker. Not that was important but he was caught two days ago and those military pussy were giving him massages this hole time. Almost begging for him to say something. And at that he smiled. He wound’t give them the sweet song of his voice. Not even a taste.

 

He then felt a sudden tension on the air and the hand let him go. He tried to see something behind that clothed bag, but all he could see was shadows. And then more shadows. Oh great, more people to beat him up.

 

“Why is he blindfolded?- “ The voice was very authoritarian, leaving almost no room for no answer.

 

“We didn’t want him to see where he was. He escaped the others cells in past times... “

“Did he?” – He heard that man getting close and then he was really blindfolded. The light of the place burned his eyes like mother fuckers and it took almost a minute for his brain to start forming figures.

 

“Was he run over by a truck?” He felt eyes analyzing his face. Or what was left of it.

 

“We needed his name to put on the record, but he wouldn’t speak.”

 

It was still blurry but he saw a light smile on the face of the big tree standing in front of him. The huge man was blond and he could see he had a high rank by the way the other militaries were standing. He tried to move a little but he had hands handcuffed behind the chair and legs tied on the  wood legs of the chair holding him for two long days. He couldn't move much. That was absurd, what if his nose was itching? Well, they would solve that fast with a fist on his face. At least he could crack his neck bone to relieve some of the tension on his shoulders. And he did that. Fuck it if it looked like he was mocking the fucking tree and the militaries. Maybe he was.

 

“So you are the timid type?” The eyes that he now recognized as deep blue were starring hard at his own eyes. ”That’s a shame because I really need you to talk to me.”

 

He gave back a stoic look. Was the giant stupid or what? The others gave him two blissful days of joy and he wanted him to talk just like that? Oh no. He would have to offer him the full treatment. With flowers and wine.

 

“He’s in my custody now.  You are dismissed.” Both militaries simultaneously answered a quick “yes sir” and were gone.

 

Now that he could see , he scanned the room. It was just the typical hostage room. One big bright light hanging from de ceiling, his chair just slightly above that, another chair tossed near the corner. No windows on that brick walls, one wooden crap door in front of him. And now that gigantic human being sucking all the air of the place with that big nose.

 

“I’m going to explain how thing’s gonna work here so you listen to me well” He knelt in front of the chair, so their gazes could meet without any effort. “ First, you’re gonna tell me your name. I’m sure even in the underground you learn some basic education. Then i’m going to tell you my name so that we can start a polite conversation.”

 

What was he? Stupid? Maybe he should call the others back, at least they knew how to start an interrogation.

 

“Second, you are going to tell me where you are hiding the 3D-maneuver that you stole from the military police.” He got up again, cleaning the dust on his knee.”When we get to that point I will make a deal with you and then you will be released.”

 

At that he raised an eyebrow. Released? It didn’t make any sense. He was a really bad liar.

 

“So what’s your name, boy?” The blond waited and waited, just starring at those grayish eyes. The face was all bloody because of the upper cuts on the eyebrows and probably some broken vessels in his nose, but all that blood couldn’t hide what he was seeing in almost five minutes of silence.

 

A stubbornly proud man that would not give up.

 

He smirked, almost showing how happy he was with the attitude of the prisoner. It didn’t matter how strong he thought he was, everyone had a weak spot. And the taste of the challenge of finding this weakness was almost irresistible. He went for the other chair knowing the gray eyes were following. He took it and placed it in front of the other chair and he sat there.

 

“So...” He was close enough so his right knee leaned on the prisoner chair. He looked again at the bloody face and raised his right hand toward his cheek but stopped midway when he saw the muscles tensing.” You don’t have to worry. If you got beat up for two days and didn’t speak a single word I’m more than aware that physical pain won’t get us anywhere.”

 

The boy looked confused for a second. So he was not going to hurt him? Break some bones? Cut something of? Near death experiences? No. The guy in front of him knew better. If you are from the underground then there’s no pain threat that is really effective.

 

And the tall guy read him just right, something as easy to conclude but the two militaries were just dumb enough. “But please, don’t be mistaken. There are other forms to make you talk. So I’m gonna ask you one last time. Would you please tell me your name?”

 

Despite the polite way he spoke, his serious blue eyes made it clear that this was really his last chance.  And he couldn’t care less.

 

“ You made your point very clear.” Straightening at the chair and without breaking the eye contact he spoke.” Mike, i’m going to need that now.”

 

His eyes moved to the door where a much higher man than the blonde guy sitting in front of him entered holding a black rectangular box.

 

“Having problems Commander?” He smiled handing the box, giving the prisoner a quick look.

 

“Only a communication problem, but soon we'll understand each other.”

 

“I see. I'll be guarding the door to prevent inconveniences.”

 

“Please do.”

 

Commander? That man in front of him was the commander of the Survey Corps? What the hell a man so important was doing  interrogating a “low life” as the military police described him for some useless stolen 3D maneuver? He was pretty sure there were a lot of titans out there for him to worry. And he was too far away to be compared to a titan.

 

His eyes switched to the hands working at open that box. And as soon as he saw what was inside he felt he was fucked. Truly fucked. He tried his hands and feets again just to make sure there really wasn’t any way out.

 

“Eager, are we?” Was the answer that came when he heard the shackles hitting each other.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare stick that shit in me.” It came out as a low growl of warning, almost promising a curse if he did otherwise.

 

But the sound of his voice suddenly echoing in the room caught the commander off guard. The voice was neutral but it was impossible not to notice the hatred beneath the mask. It was odd how that object left him so scared that he just had to talk. It was rather curious too.

 

“So you finally found your tongue?” He took one of the objects out and showed it in front of his face.”Not too comfortable with needles?”

 

Fuck the needles. The problem wasn’t with the syringes, but it’s contents. The brown bottle that still rested in the box had no label, nothing to identify the drug and –that’s- what scared him. He knew just too well how drugs can fuck you up for good and even if he’s not thinking of getting out of here alive maybe, just maybe, if he does, he didn’t want to become those fucking addicts. Even in the Underground society, drug addicts were low lives. He was a thief, murder, liar, but even him had limits. It was a path with no return. And he knew that only one taste was enough if that was the not so right type of drug.

 

He must have been lost in thought for a while because suddenly the syringe was not empty, but filled with a yellowish liquid. And the commanders eyes were looking hard at him, enjoying the little break down he had.

 

“I already gave you your last chance. And I’m a man of my word. So don’t struggle I don’t you to get more hurt than you already are.”

 

“Just come and try. I’m gonna bite your hand off.” His arms were tied behind him and for any medicine to work really fast he would have to hit an artery. And the best one was pulsing big and fat on his neck.

 

“Clever, but I have advantage no matter how you look at this situation.” And in a blink of an eye, his hand was firmly in his black hair, pulling at the root so he could not turn his head in any direction.

 

“Fuc-” The hand abruptly pulled his head up until his pale neck was fully exposed leaving his teeth far away from fulfill his promise. “If y-“ The sting was quick and now he really couldn’t move. Not with a needle buried in his neck.But he didn’t feel the burn of the medicine going in so maybe he still had a chance.”If you want my fucking name I can spit it to you.”

 

“Cooperating so soon? I’m intrigued.” A light flashed through those blue eyes.” If you tell me your name I’ll apply only half a dose.”

 

He knew he was in no position of denying that offer. And it was a really good one. Maybe half a dose won’t get him addicted. Well, fuck that, he wasn’t stupid. That was just a fucking game.

 

“Leon.” He spat hatefully, not enjoying being played at.

 

Not even a second passed and the entire amount of the syringe was injected. He felt the strange liquid entering his artery and quickly being taken for the rest of the body. Then his head was free again and he immediately glared at that fucking liar in front of him.

 

“Well Leon...” He took the small bottle again and filled the syringe until the last measurement.” Let’s try this again.”

 

When he moved to grab his hair again, he felt a cold chill down his spine. Two doses of any fucking drug would be the end of him. When the fingers curled in his hair tightly, he cursed.

 

“Levi. My fucking name is Levi.” His head was pulled exposing his neck again.”It’s a short name for Rivaille. “

 

And then his head was free again. Levi took a deep breath relieved, seeing the syringe being placed away.

 

“My name is Erwin Smith and I’m the commander of the Survey Cops. It’s nice to know you, Levi.”

 

“Yeah, fuck you Erwin fucking Smith”. He recognized that name. And now he might know what that man was doing here. Oh shit. He closed his eyes, starting to feel that something wasn’t quite right.” What the fuck did you give me?”

 

“It wound’t be wise of me to tell you the effects of the drug. You could easily pretend it’s working.” He approached the chair more, almost leaving Levi between his long legs.

 

Levi closed his eyes for a bit, feeling his heart beating harder. Not faster. Harder. And as he tried to gather all the information of what was going on inside him, the thoughts just escaped from his head. He could not concentrate well. He startled at the touch of a wet cloth on his face.

 

“What are you doing?” He managed to ask. Where the fuck did that guy get the cloth or the water?

 

“Cleaning the dry blood on your face.” His chin was held secure so the fabric could vanish with all that red on Levi’s face. “ Feel like talking now?”

 

“More like slitting your throat.” Actually, he felt like singing. And that was bad. Really bad.

 

Whatever the drug the Commander gave him was making he sense a pure joy. No sarcasm this time. He felt his whole body lighter and getting excited like when he accomplished something important. That fucked up drug was making that filthy act of hypocrisy the commander was doing seem like an act of kindness, as a sincere act and he was enjoying. When the wet cloth came again he closed his eyes, feeling the fresh cold on his face and finally feeling somewhat clean.

 

“Feels good hm?” Levi startled at the sound of the voice and moved his face as far away as he could from that cloth. Erwin could see everything on that face now. No more dead expressions. It was all there, well displayed. “Tell me how you stole the 3D maneuver gear.”

 

“You should use the hole bottle because I’m not talking shit to a fucking military.”

 

“You had enough. Just give it time.” The cloth was gone and now.Erwin was rubbing his hand on his clean cheek, in an attentive way.

 

Levi couldn’t get more far because unfortunately nature made his head stuck in the rest of the body. Now his heart was beating harder and faster. And he was able to concentrate again. He wish he didn’t. Because his mind was focused on only one thing: those fingers.

 

The digits wandered slightly above the cut on his eyebrow and down following the line of his face. Then it shifted to the cut on his lower lip pressing lightly to see that it was already healing. It went lower, passing his neck, feeling the hard beat of his heart in there. Suddenly, a low voice spoke inches away from his ear.

 

“How are you feeling now, Levi?” Damn, that made him shiver. When Erwin got so close? And when did he close his eyes?

 

“Fucking drugged.” The hot air hitting his ear made him sigh. “ Still not talk-“ Now a wet tongue.”...ing.”

 

The tongue circled his ear lightly and soon lips found his earlobe, sucking slowly. Shit, shit and shit. When he changed from blissful joy to happy dick? He could already feel his manhood stretching in his pants. Was that a rape drug? That tongue was now on his neck, kissing and probably leaving marks, making slippery noises. He couldn’t feel the other hand anymore. Wher-

 

“S-Shit.” He sighed a cursed when that big hand grabbed his cock over his pants.” You fucking pervert. It’s that's how you get information? Slip some aphrodisiac shit and har-“ He hissed when the hand found his cock’s head under his pants and pressed. Erwin chuckled.

 

“Such a sweet cry.” His lips were close to Levi’s lip now. “ Until you decide to talk I might as well enjoy myself.”

 

“Then you better untie me if you want to _truly_ enjoy.” He spoke sarcastic and almost snatched a piece of those lips Erwin had not removed on time.

 

“Don’t worry. I have everything I need...” Erwin began to rub his cock harder beneath that fabric.”-...in here.”

 

Levi tried to close his legs to keep them from shaking, but the ropes tying his feet made the effort useless. He forced his hands again, harder this time, but the act only served to hurt his hands. Fuck that. He tried again and again, trying to focus on the pain and not on that wonderful hand making his cock twitch and harden. When he could feel his wrists almost opening, he realized that the drug was stronger. The only thing he could do now was try to control his reactions because that damn blonde insisted on burning that blue gaze on his face, looking for any opening.

 

But the sweat trickling down his temple did not fool anyone. Neither his mismatching breath coming heavy from his mouth. Hell, he didn’t even know how he was controlling his voice now. It was so hot in there and that damn blond was close again, so close to his face. He stared at those blue eyes and then dropped his gaze to his lips which soon grinned at the movement.

 

“The 3D Maneuver Gear?”

 

“Fuck you.” He managed to say with a clean voice.

 

At that, Erwin free hand went to the button of his pants, opened and calmly entered freeing the wet shaft. He saw a clear line of precum forming and then breaking when he pulled the cock a little. It was hard, wet and with a pink swollen head. He pressed his thumb there spreading the pre-cum and that led to a whimper. He looked at Levi ‘s eyes and did that again. But this time the proud boy bit down hard on his lip, leaving the dying moan in his throat. Erwin smile widened at that. And he did it again, over-stimulating the pink head, feeling that little hole leak even more.

 

Levi bend his body in reflex as much as he could being tied up trying to escape the touch but it was impossible. It was so good that it was starting to hurt. His body was shaking and he tried his best not to move his hips. But when Erwin’s free hand involved the entire shaft in a firm grip he could not prevent a trust upwards. He immediately lowered his head, trying to hide the strong blush that appeared on his entire face. Especially when Erwin gave a grunt of approval.

 

“You are so hard that it must be painful.” He gave a slowly but firm stroke feeling those hips shaking to move.” You’re trembling so much, it’s almost cute.”

 

“Shut up.” The hand fooling around his dick’s head went to his balls now, cupping and squeezing gently.

 

“Oh but I won’t. If you are not willing to talk, I am.” Erwin got the precum to oil his hand and started with slow strokes.” I'll torture you until you no longer are able to think of anything but me. In my hands and how much you need them touching you more and more.”

 

“Shut the fuck up!” He said more firmly, but that sigh that escaped along with the phrase took away every intention of showing some control. But then that hand vigorously stroked him, fast and at the right pace causing him to lose his breath, his mind and almost his erection but suddenly the contact disappeared.” D-don’t...”

 

“Don’t stop?” Levi looked up and saw Erwin licking his shiny fingers with pre-cum. He immediately looked away.” I won’t if you give me what I want.”

 

“Nev-“ The hand was back and now that tongue on his ear again. This time he moaned out loud.

 

That big body was very close to him, the hand that was playing with his balls were now at the bottom of his back, encouraging him to move his hips. That hand masturbated exactly the way he would. Better yet. Drugs or not he knew he would not last long. He brought his face closer to that mouth, feeling the warm, wet tongue along with the hot breathing. His eyes were closed and his mouth half-open, his hips following the strokes. He didn’t know if he was moaning or breathing heavy. Fuck, he was long gone.

 

And then it stopped again making him gasp.

 

“I'll keep doing this.” The voice was low and serious.”Stopping just when you need it most.” Erwin sucked that skin below his earlobe and started again.

 

Levi swallowed hard, feeling the body heating up again. His cock throbbing and spilling precum. But every time he felt he would finally release, that hand would stop and wait for his body to calm down. Just to began the strokes and the tease again.And then stop.And then start again. Stop. Again. And over again. Until he was a complete mess. Until he could not endure it anymore. When that hand grabbed his dick for who know which fucking time it was, he gave up.

 

“S-stop.” His voice was low and tired. “Don’t touch me.”It came out almost as a plea.

 

Erwin turned his face away and stared at Levi. The boy was exhausted. Wet with sweat, didn’t know how to fix his breath. Not to mention the shaft that he knew it was bringing more pain than pleasure in that state. But he did not remove his hand. Instead he was lazily stocking.

 

“Where are you hiding the gears?” He stared at those gray eyes.

 

“I don’t have them.” The hand squeezed tighter his cock.”I don’t fucking have them!” He almost screamed, moaning in pain.

 

“How you stole the gears?” Erwin tried again, now pressing his thumb on that reddish head, making Levi hiss in pain.

 

“I didn-” The thumb pressed harder.” I didn’t steal shit.” He stared rubbing his cock faster making Levi shrink the pained body.

 

“You better give me some real answers or-“

 

“I will! I fucking will just...” He sobbed softly.” Stop that hand. Stop it please.”

 

Erwin released his member and saw Levi’s body relax a little. Levi used a few seconds to recover a little, but when he spoke he didn’t raise his face. To weak for that Erwin guessed.

 

“The Mil...” He paused, as if still considering not to reveal anything, but to hell with that.” The Military Police gave then to me.”

 

“And why would they do that?” Erwin asked rising an eyebrow.

 

“So I could easily kill the targets that they gave me.” He slowly raised his head.” Like you.”

 

“And how come you are here now?”

 

“Guess they don’t need me anymore.” He looked down, seeing the ugly state he was.

 

The room fell silent for a while. The commander must be weighing the information he had gained. If he actually was released, Levi would have to vanish. Revealing that, surely the military police would want his head more than they already wanted. That if they were not already organized out there waiting to kill both of them. But then his thoughts were cut off by a hand involving his cock. Again.

 

“Fuck no. I told you everything!” He looked desperate at Erwin.

 

“I know.” He replied calmly.

 

“Then what the fuck is this?! Just fucking kill me alr-“

 

His scream was cut by that mouth eating his lips. The tongue quickly took over, taking advantage of the open cavity. The hand moved carefully on his shaft, taking care not to hurt a lot but at the same time trying to stimulate it again. Levi’s discomfort moans gradually changed to moans of pleasure. Erwin’s free hand reached Levi’s neck, making the kiss more intimate, deeper, convincing him to return the kiss. And so he did. Levi turned his face, fitting better the kiss, searching for contact, for any contact.

 

He tried to breathe through his nose, but he could not get enough air. Then he quickly removed his lips only to pull more air but soon the blond’s hand on his neck pulled him back. His body was on fire again, that hand was moving faster and faster, his cock was leaking crazy, pulsing and twitching. He would not last long. And he most certainly didn't.

He moaned loudly among those lips, stopping the kiss and letting himself be kissed while his body suffered strong spasms of the long desired orgasm. After that shock went through his whole body, he went limp. The muscles, the mind, everything stopped working. Erwin  kept his body close, letting Levi support his head on his shoulder.

 

“If the Military Police doesn’t want you. I most certainly do.”

 

At that, Levi closed his eyes letting the unconscious take him.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it.  
> If you like it let me know! Maybe i can write a sequel if i get positives reactions :)  
> And poor Levi haha But i love him and his dirty mouth :3
> 
> If you are curious, the drug that Erwin used was a mixture of happy hormones (dopamine and serotonin) to make Levi reaaaally happy. That's it :)
> 
> See you in my other disorder, er, story.


End file.
